Codigo Lyoko Distopia Alternativa
by Jacob Butter
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de cómo acabó la cuarta temporada de nuestra serie favorita. Todos los guerreros tienen una última lucha, excepto William al que X.A.N.A. poseyó aprovechando su estancia en la tierra. Pero, ¿y si hubiera ido con ellos? ¿Y si todos hubieran asistido en la lucha final contra X.A.N.A? Averígüenlo en esta aventura en un tiempo alternativo.


La bomba PEM estalló tal y como lo predijo la jóven muchacha que lo tiró. Quería esperar hasta su destino para poder utilizarlo; pero por lo visto los robots no la iban a dejar acercarse. Era una corazonada, allí mismo en Boulogne-Billancourt, la urbanización donde había vivido toda su corta vida, se hallaba una respuesta. Madeleine Trovo, más conocida como Maddi, antaño era una niña bastante feliz. Su infancia había sido bastante parecida a su vida de ahora, solitaria.

Maddi nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Prefería pasar todo su tiempo en casa con el ordenador. A pesar de sus diez años actuales, ya era considerada mejor que sus propios profesores desde primaria. Le encantaban los videojuegos y hasta había programado alguno que otro. Con todo esto se encerraba día tras día sin apenas hablar con sus padres o hermana Heloise. Ahora que todo el mundo se había venido abajo debido a los robots y la mayor parte de Boulogne-Billancourt no era más que cimientos y calles desiertas, Maddi continuaba siendo una niña solitaria rodeada de informática con la compañía de los varios aparatos que programaba. La diferencia es que antes era feliz, y que al menos su familia y la posibilidad de hacer amigos existía.

Pero el momento de las lamentaciones no era esa. Tenía que seguir moviéndose si no quería tener que recurrir al último PEM que le quedaba.

Quitándose el polvo de encima, apretó nuevamente a correr tal y como estaba haciendo antes que la pillasen los robots. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo y ningún sonido penetró la noche del 15 de noviembre 2007 salvo sus pasos frenéticos y algún búho en las lejanías. Maddi empezaba a creer más y más en su corazonada, sobre todo porque predijo la vigilancia que aquella fábrica a la que se dirigía la joven.

Maddi tenía que cruzar el puente primero, pero las filas de robots no iban a dejarla pasar. Así que una vez más activó una bomba PEM y todos cayeron desplomados.

Sabiendo que iban a volver a ponerse de pie en pocos minutos, la pequeña usó todas sus fuerzas para arrojarlos todos al rio de abajo. Con la vía libre, cruzó sin dudar y descendió al piso de abajo con una liana que descendía del techo, ignorando su vértigo, claro.

El radio de expansión era lo bastante potente con para dejar KO también a los robots de la planta inferior, en el cual no había ni una sola máquina de producción. Claro que tenía que haber más salas, pero solamente se veían cinco robots. Si de verdad los fabricaban allí no aparentaba ser el caso. ¿Cuál era el propósito de la fábrica entonces?

Entre los cuerpos inanimados también destacaba un ascensor destrozado. Tenía toda la pinta de haberse estropeado hace siglos, pero si los robots lo habían saboteado manualmente, cosa que Maddi dedujo por las marcas de golpes en todos los lados del ascensor, es que quien sea que andaba detrás de todo esto no quería que nadie bajara de nivel. Maddi nunca era muy buena siguiendo las reglas de nadie.

Descendió por la las escaleras sin mirar abajo hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un sistema anticuado de apertura. Con el apretar de un botón el mecanismo soltó un par de chispas y se abrió revelando una sala de tono verde en centro de cual se situaba el aparato de los sueños de Maddi: Un superordenador cuántico.

Al intentar ponerlo en marcha se dio cuenta de que solo era el monitor. Para encenderlo tendría que seguir los cables a ver donde se conectaban. Resulta que atravesaban el suelo e iban a otro nivel al cual Maddi descendió. El disco duro del superordenador se componía de dos cilindros y una palanca, del cual la niña tiró.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto," dijo en voz alta mientras lo hizo. Empezaron a sonar los circuitos y Maddi pudo activar el monitor.

En las tres pantallas aparecieron demasiadas ventanas para que pudiera procesarlo todo. Era como si decenas de programas atrasados volvieron a iniciarse. Maddi no quería tocar nada, algo podría ser peligroso. Si al menos pudiera comprender –

"Tranquilos, chicos. Ya pasó todo," dijo una voz por el auricular que tenía ella al lado.

"Jeremie, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó otra.

"Dijiste algo de una torre activada, ¿en qué sector se encuentra?"

Ya iban tres personas que hablaban desde algún sitio. Se les notaba confusos y tensos, pero sobre todo necesitaban ayuda. Maddi decidió ponerse el auricular e intentar hablarles por el micro.

"Eh… ¿hola? ¿Puede ayudarles en algo?"

"Einstein, ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? Has vuelto a para por la pubertad, pero al revés, colega," la respondió uno de los chicos.

"Odd, déjate de bromas. Es obvio que no es Jeremie," le reprochó uno de sus colegas. "¿Quién eres/ ¿Milly? ¿Tamiya?"

"Me llamo Madeleine, pero todos me llaman Maddi."

"Encantado. Yo soy Ulrich," la respondió el mismo muchacho.

"Y yo soy Odd, pero todos me llaman Odd el magnífico."

"O el payaso más bien. Mirad, chicos. Algo tiene que haber sucedido," dedujo una voz femenina. "Maddi, ¿en algún sitio de allí hay un chico rubio con gafas de catorce años?"

"Yo no he visto a nadie aquí," negó Maddi. "Aquí solo hay robots."

"¿Robots? ¿Qué aspecto tienen?" exclamó Odd.

"Pues… son altos, corpulentos, de un color grisáceo y con los ojos rojos."

"¡Maldición! ¡Son los mismos que vimos en Siberia! ¿Te acuerdas, Aelita?"

"Me acuerdo," asintió Aelita. "Hay que volver a la fábrica. Maddi, ¿sabes algo de informática?"

"Un poco sí, pero nunca he visto nada así en mi vida," se lamentó Maddi.

"Es muy simple, yo te lo explico."

Pero Maddi no pudo prestar atención del todo. A la mente le vino la memoria de su primer ordenador, un portátil de color rojo cereza, su color favorito. Aquella frase, "Es muy simple, yo te lo explico" era la misma que dijo Heloise cuando lo encendió por primera vez.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Aelita interrumpió su fantasia.

"Esto, explícalo otra ver por favor," pidió la niña, frotándose una lágrima de la cara. Aelita lo explicó todo más lentamente. Maddi lo siguió todo al pie de la letra, pero al parecer hubo un fallo al introducir la clave de materialización. Tenía miedo de haberse equivocado de programa, pero no tenía ganas de admitirlo. Frenéticamente buscó otro programa parecido y lo ejecutó.

Al instante una bola de luz emergió de la nada al lado suyo. Cuando se dispersó, Maddi tenía al lado una adolescente vestida en un traje blanco y rosado a juego con su pelo y con las dos rayas de maquillaje en las mejillas. Sus orejadas era puntiagudas como las de un elfo y en la derecha levaba n pendiente redondo. La chica también registró su propio aspecto y se dio cuenta del error cometido.

"Maddi, has metido el programa de teletransporte, no el de materialización," comentó Aelita.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Es que el otro no funcionaba!" se justificó la pequeña.

"¿Ah, no?" preguntó Aelita. "¿Me dejas ver un segundo?"

Maddi asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento, pasándole el auricular a la expecta. Aelita ocupó su lugar y conectó con los demás.

"Sí, Yumi. Estoy bien, pero estoy en mi forma de espectro. Parecer ser que hay un problema con los escaners. Voy a echar un vistazo.

La joven se levantó el intentó llamar al ascensor. La puerta se abrió, pero no había nada.

"Los robots destrozaron el ascensor," explicó Maddi.

"Bueno, no pasa nada," decidió Aelita. Frotó su mano en la pulsera de estrella de llevaba, cual Aladino con su lámpara maravillosa, y de su espada emergieron dos alas translúcidas. Pegó un salto y echo a volar hacia la sala de los escaners.

Una vez allí, Aelita comprobó lo que se temía. Los cables de los tres escaners se habían roto por completo. Claramente era la obra de un sabotaje. En estado de shock (no confundir con el estado de skoc), voló a toda prisa a volver a conectarse con sus compañeros.

"¡Chicos, los escaners han sido saboteados!" les informó. Estoy comprobando las camaras a ver quién ha podido ser."

Activó las últimas horas de grabación en la sala de los escaners. Después de unos minutos obtuvo las imágenes que necesitaba… y se la hundió el corazón.

"Ese chico que está destrozando los cables… ¿es el mismo por el que me preguntasteis antes?" señaló Maddi.

Esta vez fue Aelita quien apartó una lágrima. "Sí. Es él. Chicos, ya entiendo lo que pasó. X.A.N.A. ha poseído a Jeremie." Conectó la grabación de la sala del superordenador. "Hace poco ha destrozado todos los escaners y apagó el superordenador."

"Siento interrumpir, pero… dijiste hace poco, pero la fecha de la grabación es de hace cinco días," comentó Maddi.

"¿Ha dicho cinco días?" repitió Odd por el auricular.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Aelita.

"Segurísima. Hoy es quince de noviembre y allí pone diez."

De hecho, en la pantalla del superordenador ponía la fecha quince también. Los guerreros de Lyoko llevaban cinco días atrapados en el superordenador.

"Por eso X.A.N.A. ha lanzado ya su ataque. Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para impedírselo," lamentó Yumi enfurecida.

"¡Sí que podemos!" exclamó Odd. "En nuestro estado de espectro somos capaces de volver a la tierra, y también hemos podido con esos robots. ¿Por qué no nos teletransportamos todos?"

"El teletransporte solo dura trece minutos, no funcionaría," razonó Ulrich.

"No, eso es solo para los otros superordenadores donde X.A.N.A. puede rechazarnos. En nuestro propio sistema o hay tiempo límite," explicó Aelita. "Odd, ¡eres un genio!"

"Gracias, princesa. Anda, mándame a la tierra, ¿quieres?"

"Enseguida. Teletransportar Odd. Teletransportar Yumi. Teletransportar Ulrich. Teletransportar William."

Enseguida emergieron las cuatro figuras de los demás guerreros en su conjunto de avatares: Odd en su ropa de gato morado con orejas, garras y cola más la figura de un perro en el pecho. Yumi y Ulrich con sus ropajes basados en un Japón modernizado con un tono marrón y amarillo respectivamente. Y por último William, con un traje negro con aspecto bastante triste, pero a juego con su pelo igual que Aelita.

"¡Guao! ¡Todos moláis mogollón!" exclamó Maddi.

"Ya lo sabemos, somos de lo más impresionante," vaciló Odd. "Ya verás cuando nos enfrentemos de nuevo a esos robots."

Justo entonces, en la pantalla se activó una ventana de la imagen en directo de la entrada a la fábrica. Los robots que Maddi desactivó con el PEM se estaban volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"Pues estás de suerte, Odd. Nuestro momento ha llegado," asintió Aelita.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos allá!" gritó el gato de entusiasmo. Pero también empezó a sonar otra alarma.

"Id vosotros," dijo Aelita. El Koloso sigue en posición de destruirnos. Tengo que despezar nuestras huellas genéticas antes de que aniquile la torre.

"Está bien. Nosotros nos encargamos," anunció William. _"¡Superhumo!"_

El chico se redujo a una concentración de humo negro que penetró la puerta del ascensor y ascendió hasta el piso superior.

"¿Todavía, puede hacer eso? ¡No es justo!" se quejó Odd.

"Vamos, Odd. No me digas que tienes miedo a subir unas escaleras," se burló Ulrich, tecleando la clave para abrir la puerta. Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba William, que ya había entrado en combate con uno de los robots.

" _¡Superhumo!_ " gritó una vez más, activando su forma invulnerable. Se deslizó por debajo de las piernas del robot y lo partió en dos por detrás utilizando su enorme Zweihänder. "Uno menos."

Odd, Ulrich y Yumi no querían ser menos. El gato morado dio una voltereta en el aire cayendo detrás de una columna. Espero a que dos robots le dispararan y contratacó con una serie de flechas láser. Uno de los robots cayó destrozado, pero el otro contraatacó con otro disparó al hombro izquierdo de Odd.

Maddi seguía la acción desde la pantalla del superordenador, donde también indicaba que Odd había perdido cuarenta puntos por ese disparo.

"¡Odd! ¡Cuidado! Esta vez no podéis perder todos vuestros puntos," le recordó Aelita por el auricular. Pero por lo general, buenas noticias: he conseguido desplazar nuestras huellas genéticas a la torre del sector cinco. El Koloso no puede llegar hasta allí."

"Perfecto. Por aquí también está todo controlado," asintió Ulrich. Le hizo una seña a Yumi para que despistara a uno de los dos robots que tenían enfrente. Usando el poder del triangular, logró confundir y sorprender a su presa, que después del ataque no era más que chatarra esparcida por el suelo de la fábrica.

Poco después, Yumi y William acabaron con los otros dos robots, despejando así el terreno. La amenaza en la fábrica había dejado de ser. Desde la pantalla Maddi no paraba de sonreír. Había encontrado su esperanza, sus certezas.

Sus nuevos amigos: Los guerreros de Lyoko.

 **Mensaje del autor: Gracias por ver el principio de este nuevo fanfiction. Anuncio que voy a continuar escribiendo la historia de "Código Lyoko: Generaciones" pero este también es una obra que me entró la inspiración de hacer gracias a una pregunta que se planteó Hugo 2003DBZ en YouTube. He cumplido mi promesa, pero la aventura continuara dentro de muy poco.**


End file.
